You're So Dark
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: Nothing could dissolve his certainty, this was his Allen, the true Allen. (One Shot)


Inspired by the Arctic Monkeys song 'You're So Dark'

/

St. Earl Cemetery sat squarely at the end of Eerie Lane, an old crumbling road with no exit, and no driveways to turn around in.

Bare grassy lots, abandoned or owned by banks, surrounded the plot of graves for miles, the unkempt yard's greenery tangling itself in the iron fencing that separated the chaos from the rows of neatly placed tombstones.

Around here, when it was dark, it was **dark**. The blackest pitch of night would hang over this burial ground, the thickest of fogs joining it in wisp's, the thin placements of street lights nearby doing seemingly nothing to help pull the area into sight.

It was an eerie place, hence the road it ended upon, and was rarely visited by the loved ones of those who had passed on and now resided there.

It was the perfect location, a haven for the creatures of the night, somewhere the shadows could lurk freely, where anything could take on the shiver inducing cover of darkness.

And tonight they would use it to their advantage.

A guard stood at the cemetery gates, his thick roped arms crossed in a way that would intimidate most humans, but his purpose was more or less for the human's protection anyway.

He'd been instructed to keep anyone without a pass out of the cemetery, no pass, no entry, no human's allowed.

Trespassers will be beaten.

Humans will be eaten.

That's how it was in this black and red shaded world.

So not a word was spoken as a tall dark figure approached the man, clad in only midnight, leather, and raven blue, the tips of his spiked choker shinning in the moonlight.

He was handsome, his body broad, strong and tall, eyes a piercing pair of blues, but the male by the gate took no interest in the creature, staring straight ahead.

The man who approached grinned widely in a mysteriously malicious way, he could feel his hopeful little snack, it practically in his back pocket, almost within arm's reach, it was not far behind, oh no.

The scent of it made his inside's crawl in desperate need for sustenance, his tongue numb with the thought of how the treat would taste.

Yet for now he ignored the dish, he had business that for the moment took a higher priority.

His time would come, he'd make sure of that.

Flashing his admission card at the large man the dark shadowy male didn't even bother to pause, strolling right in as the eyes of the guard barely grazed the plastic square held out to him.

The thick bodied guard barely nodded, letting the dark man casually stroll past the iron gates, his heavy boots crunching on stones as the worn grey pavement of the road suddenly ceased, becoming a brown-beige stone path.

Long, raven glossed hair flowed freely behind the man as he followed the gravely path, walking a good minute before taking a turn, treading without a care across the human graves, the finely trimmed grass bending submissively beneath his feet.

Sharp cold irises scanned the headstones he passed by, his mind barely registering the names and dates that belonged to the buried strangers, his focus distracted by the sweet treat he knew still followed behind him. An exotic delicacy kept close, cautious, but close. It was far closer than it should have gotten, but it was already too late, the special was on its way.

The dark figure paused before a long tombstone that lay across the top of the soil, it's heavy grey marble top polished elegantly, with nothing more than 'DECEASED' engraved boldly across its glossy surface, the word looking as lonely as its meaning suggested.

Coolly he knocked on the beautiful stone surface, it echoing thickly in the air around him, and then he stepped back from the grave.

For a moment the air remained still, expectant, but as a rumbling crumbled the silence the stone began to lift like a hatch door, a single man dressed similarly to the guard at the front gate rising from beneath it.

One strong hand holding up the polished stone, he grinned shyly, using his free hand to offer the dark man who'd knocked to step forward into the entrance he currently held open.

"Kanda," he greeted him warmly, "wonderful that you could make it, you missed out last week."

The raven haired man called Kanda still held his grin, face hidden by the human eye in the shadow of the night, he greeted the other just as warmly.

"Hai Krory, I heard it was a bath."

"It took the crew twice as long as usual to clean up, the poor brat's. The resistance's tactic's amaze me at times."

"Che, I don't feel pity towards idiots, they got themselves that job, and the resistance is nothing like it was, not since the rampage."

"I guess." Krory said with a shrug, Kanda frowning with the memory.

"Anything actually worth my time today?"

"Mmmm, I personally like the redhead, the one with the eyepatch and bandana, he gives off the feeling, you know?"

"Sounds promising."

The man named Krory smiled, head tilting down shyly yet alluringly, emitting the sense that he knew more then he let on.

"We shall see, no?" He said in a secretive all-knowing way that would puzzle most others, Kanda knowing that this was just how the shy creature showed excitement.

Kanda nodded in agreement, taking a step into the entrance way, pausing before the darkness below.

"Oh and Krory? I've got an exotic dish on the way, he should be right on my tail."

"Oh?"

"Let him through, the bean sprout's mine."

Krory grinned self satisfyingly, giving me a nod in reply.

"I was hoping for the treat myself, so the deed is done. I'll make sure he makes it to you in one piece."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]

Crouching in the tall grasses, on the edge of a nearby lot, a young man clashed horribly with his hiding place. An expanse of moonlight pale skin, topped with hair like white paint, he would be a sore thumb to his surroundings if it wasn't for the deep dark cover of the night.

At the moment it was something he was glad to have, the human shaking slightly in both fear and anticipation, as he'd been chasing after the odd raven haired male at a safe distance since he'd seen him leaving his apartment next door in the middle of the night.

He'd trailed the man's sleek blood red mustang using his own beat up little white Honda all the way from the town to three blocks from this cemetery, not really sure why he was doing it himself but feeling like he was satisfying some curiosity by doing this anyway, continuing after the handsome male without stopping to really question his actions.

Briskly, the towering man he knew as his mysterious neighbour Kanda, approached another unfamiliar man who stood like a brick wall, seeming to guard the black cemetery gates like a bouncer would his club. He wore all black, a tiny red tear stitched over the heart of his tee-shirt, black pants plain, every inch of cloth stretched over the bouncer like it would tear with too big of a movement.

Kanda held something out at arm's length, not even bothering to stop as he did so, the guard nodding him in as he entered.

"Damn." The white head hissed beneath his breath, the raven escaping him for the moment.

He considered jumping the fence, but one glance at the huge pointy spikes adorning its top erased the idea, and he doubted he could slither up the thin slippery bars anyway.

He didn't think he'd be able to find some other way in.

Looks like there's nothing left but to try a direct approach.

With a deep breath he stood from his cover, walking calmly to the tall frightening man, his rope like arm's crossed angrily, his entire aura leaking intimidation.

Eyes as green as leafs, rimed with red, watched him intently. One thick eyebrow raised in intrigue from both the boy's appearance, and his balls, not many humans could approach him at the gate. The ones who did where usually eaten.

He unfolded his arms, holding one out in the other's path.

"Pass?" He asked gruffly.

The porcelain skinned male swallowed nervously, trying and failing to keep his voice steady before the scary man.

"I-I don't have one."

The bouncer shook his head, taking a step towards the exotic young man so fast he was a blur of colour to his silvery human eyes. The younger suddenly found himself in the scary man's grasp, and he yelped in surprise, panic flooding his system at the feeling of a large strange hand on the back of his neck.

The big guy was far closer then what the shorter male considered comfortable, greatly invading his private space and quickly coming closer until the man with rope for arms paused, seeming to stare off at the air.

His human heart bashed harshly against his ribs, the blood in his veins now roaring in his ear's, eyes stretched as wide open as they could possibly get. He thought he heard the bouncer - who now reminded him of the convicts from those scary television shows - mumble under his breath, the man's eyes flickering up to meet his warm silver's.

And then to the young one's relief the big guy backed off, not saying any more, motioning the white haired male through.

He stood frozen, shocked by the man's sudden change of mind, staring bewildered until his brain kicked out of panic mode.

"I-I can go through?" He asked dumbly.

The guard slash bouncer nodded.

"If you hurry you can catch up to him."

Suspiciously the snowy haired man glanced between the open gate and the guard, his thoughts racing on how this was a bad idea in every way, but he had already followed Kanda this far, what was the point in going back now?

"Thank you!" He chirped hurriedly, rushing past the giant posing as a man, the gravel crunching beneath his navy blue sneakers in much the same way it had under Kanda's boots.

He actually ran straight down the path, not slowing until he caught sight of the man's raven glazed hair swishing with his strides.

Panting gently he followed a fair distance behind, watching carefully so that the other wouldn't see him, not fully trusting his midnight cover.

When the taller took a sudden turn into a row of graves he ducked behind a rather unnecessarily large tombstone, his breath slowly evening as he now hid, hands and nerves still shaking with the thrilling stimulation of fear and excitement.

A few rows down from his dark, leather clad neighbour, he crouched, crawled, and sprinted from engraved stone to stone, stealthily tracking the mans movements.

It wasn't long before he paused, the younger getting a perfect view of Kanda from his spot behind a larger stone.

He watched with anticipation as the sharp hollow echoes of knocking on granite rang shortly through the foggy air, the sound fading into the depthless darkness of their surroundings.

And then there was the crumbling of soil, a cool rumbling accompanied by the long rectangular stone lifting. He heard himself gasp in surprise as a man, dressed identically to the scary bouncer-guard except for the pure white stripe in his hair, rose from beneath the grave in much the same way someone might push up a hatch entrance to an attic in a horror movie.

The man smiled upon seeing who had knocked, Kanda at too much an angle for the pale boy to see his reaction, only hearing snippets of nonsense from their conversation, carried on the gentle wind.

"...week... crew... clean up, poor br... Che... worth my ti-?... redhead... exotic... the bean..."

The lean white head's interest peaked, the male swearing that he heard the nickname his older neighbour had bestowed on him, it only made his heart force blood through his veins at an even quicker pace.

He kept amongst the shadows as Kanda disappeared into the darkness of the grave, the strange man holding the stone up following him closely, carefully placing the stone down behind them with a heavy muffled 'thunk.'

"Shit." The bean sprout cursed under his breath, checking to see if the coast was clear before standing from his hiding place, hesitating before trudging his way to the stone the two men had vanished beneath.

He licked his lips in a vein attempt to wet them but his throat and mouth were so dry it felt like he'd been eating cotton, his hands shaking at his sides in a way that was almost violent, his body racked with a fear his mind had not acquired. Everything told him there was something wrong, his stomach, his nerves, that instinctual voice at the back of his thoughts, every single inch screaming at him to turn and run faster then the light that was currently evading their part of the world.

But his brain kept steady, noticing nothing completely strange, his thoughts fogged by curiosity. A flurry of questions plagued him, so many that they'd taken hold of his actions, demanding him to find their answers like lovers ripped from their partners, determined to have them in their arms once again.

The sprout paused before the long rectangular stone on the ground, he could say now for sure it was granite like he'd thought, and it had to be at least six feet in length with a width and thickness just perfect for crushing someone completely.

Upon reading the simple, 'DECEASED' that was inscribed so boldly across the middle of the polished stone, a shiver ran through him.

Closing pale lids over silvery irises, he took a deep breath to gather his scattered and vibrating nerves, mustering up the courage to knock on the stone in the same fashion Kanda had done.

The surface was chilly beneath his knuckles as he rapped on it, the sound echoing around him in a way almost identical to before.

The same man, his features sharp, eyes soft for such a dark colour - they looked almost black - lifted the stone again, creating all the same rumblings. The smile this man wore when he caught sight of the bean was friendly, and a bit mysterious, but it sent another wave of fear into his shaking frame.

"Name?" He asked warmly, ducking beneath his bangs shyly as if they would hide him.

"... Allen, my name's Allen. And your name is...?"

"Ah, the friend of Kanda's, no? I am Krory. Nice to meet you Allen, Kanda's told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally see your flesh."

Allen gave a polite smile, wondering if maybe the man was foreign, his words holding the slightest European accent.

'He's from Europe, a foreigner like me, that's why that sounded funny.'

He refused to correct the man though, it would have been rude, and he didn't know this man well enough.

"He's expecting you inside, head straight down the hall, the only door on the left."

The fair skinned male nodded in understanding, Krory stepping aside like he'd done with Kanda, revealing a long cement staircase that lead down, deep into the darkness, another kind of dark that stood out in the nights cover. It was a depthless black he was invited to enter, and against all his senses he took the offered hand with a smile as to not be rude, stepping into the horrifying pitch, the man with funny hair closing the rock behind them.

'How on earth could he lift that thing?' Allen contemplated inwardly, 'Are tombstones like that not heavy?'

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]

"Let's get this over with, I've got a meter going." Kanda groaned as he dropped into his designated leather chair, a green haired woman giggling at his annoyance from a few seats to his left.

A redheaded man at the end of the row spoke up accusingly, eyes narrowed at the fashionably late raven haired male.

"We were worried you wouldn't show again, almost thought to start without you like last week."

"Che." Was Kanda's reply as he took in the familiar surroundings, the royal members arranged in their usual order.

First in the row, in the only chair on Kanda's right, was Tyki, a dark haired male with piercing golden eyes and a glass of white wine in his hand, a servant at the ready nearby with the rest of the bottle.

Second was Kanda, then to his left was a young girl who looked no older then 12, Rhode, her short black hair pulled into pigtails, a red and black sucker the size of her head grasped tightly in her lap with both hands.

Fourth was Lenalee, a tall thin woman with long legs and green hair flowing freely around her, her cursed brother - who is a small puppy at the moment - curled up in her lap, sleeping soundly.

The last in the row was a large redhead, a white mask covering the left half of his face, something that had never been seen off the man, only half his scowl shown because of it.

Kanda crossed his legs as he lounged back in the chair, his leather pants objecting the position quiet nicely, his navy blue t-shirt tight like a second skin, his leather jacket hiding his strong arms.

"Oh my," Rhode giggled staring off in Kanda's direction, "what a delicious snack Kanda! I wouldn't have come either."

"Oi! Get out of my head pipsqueak!"

Tyki grinned at how easily the girl could tease the grumpy male, throwing in his own interest as the rest of the council watched curiously.

"Has Kanda picked his own this time Rhode? How rare!"

"And he's a cutie, seems he was too busy romancing him last week instead of coming."

"Really? Maybe I'll steal him then."

"Baka! The Moyashi's mine! Keep your dull fangs out of his neck!"

Tyki and Rhode frowned deeply, surprised by the dark man's defensive reaction, the man usually brushing off such teasing.

Lenalee shot him a sympathetic look, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Kanda," she said softly, "is he one?"

The entire group fell silent, all turning to stare upon the stubborn raven, eyes wide in wonder at the thought.

A rattling cut off anything he was going to say, the doorknob at the front of the room turning slowly, the door softly swaying open under the light touch of the human as he entered the room.

"K... Kanda?" The boy stuttered, silvery orbs huge with surprise and fear.

The elder smirked at him, speaking confidently before standing from his chair, striding towards the fair male.

"He's the one."

The four royal council members still sitting gasped at the implication, Rhode's sucker shattering as it hit the floor, the collective sounds waking the cursed animal on Lenalee's lap.

"Your positive Kanda?" Tyki asked seriously, "How can you be sure?"

By now Kanda had reached the Moyashi, their eyes locking in an intense gaze, the fear in the younger's mind and body gently easing while his heart took off faster then a racing car.

"Ten long year's I searched," Kanda spoke lowly, more to Allen then anyone else, his hand reaching out to take the pale appendage in his own, "ten long year's... you haven't aged a day bean."

The feeling of the man's warmth clasped in his own safely had Kanda almost shaking with disbelief, not a doubt in his mind of who the person blushing before him really was, this feeling of awe haunting him like it did every moment he was beside Allen once again.

"K-Kanda... what are you taking about? What's going on?"

"Don't worry... Allen, your safe here with me."

Cross rolled is eyes from his chair, unimpressed by the gushy scene before him.

"You're sure?" He spoke skeptically, doubtfully.

The doubt, the disbelief that circled the room send a wave of hot anger through the raven's nerves, his gaze ripping from the white haired males to glare heatedly at the council.

"Of course I'm sure! It's him, I knew it the moment I heard his name! The second I seen his eyes! It's uncanny!"

"I don't know Kanda, we need some proof he's it." Lenalee said gently, trying to be careful of the man's temper, but her speaking up alone had hiked his attitude up a notch. He thought Lenalee would be the one to believe him out of them all, would trust him enough after all these years to know his senses were never wrong.

"You want proof?" He asked through grit teeth, his hand holding the sprouts becoming almost painfully tight, "fine then."

With a tug he forced the Moyashi stumbling forward's catching him quickly only to lock their lips in a rough kiss, their teeth mashing together from the force, but Kanda didn't care, his eyes closed as he savoured the taste of his lover for the first time in ten years.

Allen seemed to collapse into his lips, his response coming without thought, his hands grasping at the taller males leather jacket, a husky moan bubbling to the surface from deep in his chest.

Kanda pulled them along in the kiss, pushing Allen back until he had him trapped against a hard damp wall, the elder knowing he was probably using far to much force, but his bean sprout didn't seem to mind the abuse.

When his Moyashi pulled away for air he moved to the boys neck, pecking across the skin that was as red as the darkest rose.

"You know the consequences if he is not the one, Kanda." He heard Cross's warning tone from behind him, the council sitting silently, a dangerous aura falling over the room, "If it kills him you will bare the burden, there are no exception's, you've made that law clear yourself."

Nothing could dissolve his certainty, this was his Allen, the true Allen.

The Allen that had been ripped from him all those years ago.

He wouldn't let his happiness slip away, not again.

He could feel his hot breath fanning over his sprout's fair skin, the younger panting beneath him from the kiss, Kanda's fang's elongating in preparation.

"This might pinch," He whispered the warning to his Moyashi sweetly, his grip tightening.

His teeth made a harsh meaty thunk as they sunk into the flesh of his once lost lover, his venom spilling into the pale body, the bean's pain filled hiss sending a heavy shiver into him.

The vampire sipped at his lover's blood only until he could taste the venom tainting it, the Moyashi's body slowly becoming dead weight in his arms until silvery eyes, wide with shock, staring off pointlessly, slid shut in the gentle way they did every night when he drifted into peaceful sleep. Only tonight's sleep would not be peaceful.

"Get that boy medical attention," Cross told one of the servant's who stood against the wall, the boy nodding and rushing to Kanda's side in fear of his master.

Possessively Kanda hissed at the vampire fledgling who couldn't have been older then 19, the boy backing away frightened, the elder vampire demanding he be the one to carry the man already lying limply in his strong arms.

The boy politely asked for the raven to follow him, Kanda nodding, pausing when Cross spoke angrily.

"I hope he's alive, for your sake at least."

Kanda glared at him, a grave expression decorating his feature's.

"He is the one."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]

Allen's hands no longer shook only because now he was pressing them against the walls, steadying himself as he descended the dark stairwell.

Krory hadn't followed him, causing his lonely steps to echo emptily in the confined space, his breath hot in the chilly air that came from both the night and being underground. Water dripped from the slanted ceiling, randomly hitting the exposed skin of his arms and face, causing chills to rush up and down his nerves.

The little light the moon had provided faded from existence the second Krory had closed the secret door, the only source now was a stale flickering light at the foot of the steep stairway.

His mind rushed with frantic thoughts, it seeming to take forever for him to reach the end of the stairs, the only way to go was straight down the hallway, just as Krory had said.

Allen could see the door on the left at the end of the hall - the only door down the hall actually - and he paused momentarily, glancing back up the dark stairwell uncertainly before cautiously continuing.

He wondered what on earth Kanda could be doing in such a place, what even was this place? It's dank and dark, so wet that he could feel the moisture in the air, and strangely... empty. He honestly hadn't known what to expect, but a part of him said he had expected more then just a wet staircase and a plain cement hallway, it was strange in that he'd somehow wanted more then the straightforward exploration of a creepy tomb to come out of this.

Something pulled at him, something fuzzy causing an itch in his brain that convinced him, this couldn't be all there was to this place, it existed for a reason, Kanda came here with a reason. The man didn't do things without his reason's, it wasn't like him.

'Listen to me,' he thought reaching the outside of the door, 'thinking like I know him.'

He only wished he knew the man well enough, at times it felt like he'd known Kanda forever, like his soul brought the memories from a different life, but then there were times like right now, where he wondered cluelessly what the man was thinking, what secret's he was keeping locked up in that grumpy stubborn brain of his.

Allen didn't bother to knock on the plain wooden door, taking hold of the golden knob he turned and pushed the obstruction open gently, eyes widening in surprise at the inside of the room.

It was huge, big enough for him to question exactly how many floors those stairs went down, the floor and walls still ugly damp cement, but everything else was... so elegant. The walls had been decorated with a series of elegant expensive looking painting's, each with it's own set of fancy royal red curtain's pulled to the side, people dressed in the same black uniform's standing dutifully between the works of art. The spacious room was brightly lit by the spiral chandler at the end of the chamber, it's crystal material reflecting the artificial rays brilliantly, it almost blinded him, switching to such a heavenly glow from the lighting of the nights deep darkness. Directly beneath it was a row of large leather lazing chairs, each one occupied by what looked like royalty, all but the one that caught his widened eye's, his bodies fear undoubtedly shining through as he stared and stuttered at the man with long raven hair.

"K... Kanda?"

With a smirk the man stood from his chair, the next few words falling from his lips with a confidence only he could have, his long leg's carrying him swiftly towards Allen.

"He's the one."

The people still seated all gasped at the statement, the sound covering the shattering of the little girl's sucker, a small animal in the green haired woman's lap jumping. The bean sprout was confused to know how to react as he and cobalt eyes locked in a gaze that caused the younger's heart to skip its set beat, his body somehow easing under the stare. It felt almost comfortable to be trapped by his eyes, like he was used to it, like this wasn't the first time he'd been in this position with the man.

"Your positive Kanda?" breathed a man with short black curls and vibrantly golden irises, "How can you be sure?"

He was ignored.

"Ten long year's I searched," Kanda's voice was low, his slightly larger hand finding Allen's, making his blood rush to his face, his heart frozen in awe, "ten long year's... you haven't aged a day bean."

Allen blinked, 'what on earth is he talking about?'

"K-Kanda... what are you taking about? What's going on?"

"Don't worry... Allen, your safe here with me."

He frowned, suddenly feeling worry fall heavily over him from the way that sentence was worded.

"You're sure?" Came the gruff voice of the redheaded male, his tone disbelieving, doubtful.

It made Kanda's eyes flare with anger, and he turned from the Moyashi to glare at the other male.

"Of course I'm sure! It's him, I knew it the moment I heard his name! The second I seen his eyes! It's uncanny!"

The green haired woman gave him a sympathetic frown, speaking in a soft tone that seemed to only worsen the taller male's attitude, his hand tightening uncomfortably in Allen's.

"I don't know Kanda, we need some proof he's it." she said.

"You want proof?" He growled through clenched teeth, "fine then."

Before anyone could move Allen felt a tug on his arm so rough it made him stumble into the arms of his neighbour, his teeth mashing painfully against another pair before he realized Kanda was kissing him harshly, with all the passion of a desperate man, cobalt irises hiding behind tan eyelids as he seemed to savour the feeling of their lips moulding together.

The feeling was like heaven, Kanda's lips so warm and inviting, he couldn't do more then melt into the man, hands grasping the open flaps of his jacket in an attempt to be pulled closer, a moan rising from deep in his chest from merely how mind-boggling the sensation was.

Suddenly he was being dragged, Kanda deepening their connection by pushing him far too roughly against the nearest chilly cement wall, it only sending a thrill through his system, another familiarity he'd never felt before.

He almost never registered the burning need for air in his lungs, separating their passionate lock with a deep gasp, panting heavily as the raven wetly left trail's of kisses across his neck.

Allen felt the red heat of a blush creep across his flesh as he met four pairs of eye's, the green haired lady seemingly worried, the redheaded brute looking on disapprovingly, and the young girl giggling with an amusement that equaled what shined in the golden irises of the man with black curly hair.

"You know the consequences if he is not the one, Kanda." The redhead spoke up again, causing a scary air to fill the large room with his serious threatening tone, "If it kills him you will bare the burden, there are no exception's, you've made that law clear yourself."

Allen's body stiffened at the word that implied the death of him, his heart feeling as if it had stopped, his tongue suddenly too thick in his mouth.

"This might pinch," He heard the elder on his throat whisper softly like he would to a lover, but his grip on the sprout tightened like he was preparing for the younger to try and run away.

Before Allen could utter a word he both heard and felt the sharp prong's infiltrate his skin, a deep pain running up his neck and down his arm making him hiss, a burning sensation entering his veins, slowly spreading into every crevice of his being. Something wet lapped at what must have been blood gushing from the crook of his neck, the world around him seeming to slowly fade around the edge's, his vision and hearing fading to black only to be replaced with a flooding of memories.

Colour's bled into image's beneath his eyelids, sound's, smell's, taste's, feeling's, all crashing into his senses like a tidal wave on a beach, the past two hundred years of Allen's life breaking past the fog of its suppression. He remembered now; could recall when it all began, the day they'd met, how they had locked eyes from across the room, that moment forever intwining their destinies. Memories of Kanda holding him, kissing him, how the intimate touch's and hot breath felt across his skin, the first time they'd made love, the first time he'd been claimed and every electrifyingly arousing moment they shared afterwards, every second sinking into him all over again. The attack, the war, how could he have forgotten? Forgotten the sacrifice he'd made to save the man he'd bonded himself to?... and Lavi, how could he have forgotten Lavi? Forgotten his blood brother? The sounds of his screams as he endured the excruciating pain of becoming human? Everything came back to him, two hundred years worth of experience's, sound's, sight's, two hundred years of emotions filling him. The last full of pain, the last one tearful, leaving his face wet with salty tears as he remembered thinking only of Kanda's handsome face as he lie without hope, the last sound heard being his own voice on the breeze as the vampire part of him was extracted from in a cruel experiment. The word's 'I love you, Kanda' whispered for the wind to carry as two hundred year's was erased from his memory.

It was time he hadn't even realized was missing, a truth about himself he never knew existed, and as he once again began seeing the darkness behind his eyelids the reality if his situation seemed to occur to him.

He was Allen Walker, the man who's bonded mate is Yuu Kanda of the royal council, and he was a vampire once again.

A dull pain had eased into his muscles and bones, he could detect it even in this unconscious state, but the urge to see his lover with his memories returned defied his bodies need for rest. He had already transformed, he could feel the power in his system, the thirst drying his throat, the aches and stinging would fade with care and rest, but all he could do was need his lover, and holy hell he needed him now. Him... and something to drink.

It was an urge so strong it woke him from his unconscious state, his mind tearing his body awake in a fit of selfishness, his actions instantly regretted with the reality by which the overwhelming pain of his transformation overcame him. Eye's flying open all he could see was a dark ceiling, his body paralyzed by the pain that danced through his every muscle, the soft sheets that he could feel beneath him a waste of effort to make him comfortable. He whined, mouth falling open in a silent gasp from the pain, Allen's gums throbbing like all the teeth had been ripped from his mouth, his veins felt as if a fire ran through them, every inch of him stinging with a thousand tiny needles.

It wasn't the worst pain he'd experienced, he remembered that much heavier a pain had once inflicted him, but he knew the peak of it was passing, he could feel himself accepting the venom into his system, letting the vampire gene reconstruct his every cell.

Something flashed in the corner of his vision and with the greatest difficulty he turned his head towards it, steel irises - now half faded into the bloodiest of reds - met a short nurse furiously checking his vitals.

Behind her he could see a Kanda sitting in an ugly padded chair, not ten feet away, eye's closed in peaceful sleep.

The pain instantly decreased at the sight of his lover, the familiar elegance his beloved seemed to always hold radiating through, even in his rest. A register in Allen's mind told him he must have been out a few days for Kanda to be sleeping, supplied him with the info that vampires rarely needed to sleep, that they could rarely exhaust themselves.

It stirred a fire inside him, his inside's contracting in happiness at the sight of his lover, the need for him stirring excitedly. It was a powerful urge, strong since it had lay dormant for over ten year's, and the want exploded violently through his system. Suddenly he needed Kanda's familiar warmth, to feel his lips ravish him, he needed deep in his bones to cling to the man and all that he was. To claim him and be claimed by him, to be held at his side, to once again be equal with him in every way of the word.

Allen watched the sleeping male, begging him in the only way he possibly could at the moment for the raven to awaken, mentally using the pain to fuel his screams for the other male to get up, but their blood bond was weak in this stage, mind bridges broken long ago by his forced humanism still in repair.

When the nurse obstructed his view, her lips moving rapidly with only silence escaping them, he realized all he could hear was a high-pitched ringing, that not a sound reached him but the staticky feed back of his own eardrums.

Another memory bubbled to his surface, a reminder of what this meant, that he'd experienced it before. Allen was thirsty, oh so very thirsty, and this was just a symptom of blood negligence, like when a starving person's stomach causes them great pain, vampires too have issues functioning when they haven't fed for a long period of time.

Now that he had been returned to the monster he was born as, he would need sustenance, need something to start up his newly rebuilt system.

He needed Kanda.

So relief flooded him when the man he'd been wishing for was suddenly up and pushing the nurse aside, his lips moving rapidly as he spoke silently, Allen only staring at him with hungry, pleading, lust filled eyes.

The pain had dulled once again with the sight of him, even more so because of his close proximity, enough that it allowed him highly painful but possible movement. He used it to his advantage, reaching forward and grasping Kanda's shirt, pulling the man down to him with his new found strength, one that would be intensified by his bloodlust.

He swallowed dryly, licking his lips in a vain attempt to wet them, his body not even mustering up the drool to secrete in response to the blood source before him.

Cobalt eyes examined his own blankly, Kanda frowning slightly before he swiftly escaped his Moyashi's grip, the bean guessing he was barking something at the nurse by the way her eyes widened fearfully, the woman scuttling from the room. Kanda closed the door behind her, setting it's lock into place before scanning the room. He stormed out of sight, into another room, when he didn't see what he was looking for, and it caused the pain to spike in the sprout, Kanda's disappearance from the Moyashi's view forcing him to release a gurgle in agony, but then it dimmed once the taller returned carrying a small stack of towels with him.

Allen lay limply on the bed as the dark male placed the towels over his chest, organizing them neatly before tucking one into his own shirt, closer to his shoulder.

"Your too weak to make this clean." He mumbled as he worked, but the words fell deaf on Allen's ears, tainted shining eyes watching him with twenty decades worth of suppressed emotions.

Kanda sat on the edge of the soft bed, leaning forwards slightly, tilting his head to the side invitingly, shivering as he watched silver eyes darken and a pink tongue dart to once again wet dry parted lips.

Using all the strength he could muster at the moment Allen sat up, reaching for his lover, ignoring the pain throbbing throughout him so his arms could snake around the male, the raven helping to guide the younger's lips to the perfect spot in the crook of his pale neck.

Allen shivered upon tasting the familiar soft skin, his heart racing as he pressed his lips to Kanda's neck in a sensual peck, the pain that was striking through every movement almost overwhelmed by how close his lover was. Slowly, agonizingly, the Moyashi's new fangs slid to their new maximum length. He widened his jaw, piercing the perfect skin with great discomfort, the pressure angering his newly grown canines, but as the warming taste of the elder's blood began to fill his senses everything dimmed to the same intensity. The ringing in the bean's ears quickly faded as he gulped down the substance he was starved for, the growing sound of hot panted breath only adding to how quickly the pain dulled, his strength turning to it's new levels of normalcy, his grip growing tighter, more livid, and Kanda felt relieved by his little Moyashi's familiar strength holding him. His heart soared, feeling his grip, hearing the slow trickling of their thoughts beginning to mingle. Their bond was growing, the bridges between them rebuilding. Allen's messy slurping became steady clean sips with the return of his strength, his pain ebbing away with every drop that made it past his lips.

The sprout had stained every towel crimson with the blood he missed in his weakness, the gooey red life water spilled down his chin, staining his lips and the towel Kanda had adorned.

When Kanda could feel himself weakening he warned the bean to back off, Allen so lost in the taste and panted breaths that he didn't hear him, the taller taking a handful of innocent white hair, ripping the younger from his shoulder, growling at him to close the wound.

Allen's eyes widened impossibly as he realized he was going to far, quickly groaning out a sorry to his lover before diving back onto his neck, lapping at the injury until it was healed, cleaning the last of the blood from his skin.

The younger licked his lips, still tasting the deliciousness of his lover's blood, his eye's - now faded back to silver but rimmed with the thinnest line of red - locked with cobalt blue's tainted in the same fashion. He could feel Kanda's presence, not in the way instinct would detect someone else in a room, but with a new depth. The ravens presence burned like being in a room with a scorching blue flame, his body temperature heating so intensely that he could feel the coolness in the air around him.

Wordlessly Kanda grabbed the cleanest of the towels to wipe the Moyashi's face with, cleaning the mess he'd made down his neck and chest and chin. He lifted his hands to the boy's pale cheeks, carefully cradling the boys face, examining it for any missed spots. Gently he wiped a speck of crimson liquid from the corner of Allen's lips with his thumb, licking the leftovers from his appendage, eyes never leaving Allen's as he let the taste of his own life dance across his tongue.

"Not as good as my little snack." He remarked, grinning wildly as Allen's cheeks lit up.

"Is that what you thought of my human form? A snack? How many time's must I tell you BaKanda, my name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N, not 'snack', and not 'Moyashi' either. "

"Che, Moyashi."

'That's my Yuu...' He thought.

The white haired male smirked slightly, the familiar thought had surfaced from ten years of silence, and the coziness it spread through his heart caused it to leap.

When a strong rough hand found his shoulder and slid down to his elbow, he shivered, finding himself closer to the raven then he'd realized.

"I missed you Kanda," Allen said meekly, arms wrapping around the mans neck once more as he embraced the closeness, "I can't believe how long... How have you survived all these years? And what of Lavi? Have you found him yet? I... I remember his screams of pain, he... he'd been turned human before me, they-they-!"

"Moyashi he's fine," Kanda attempted to sooth the male, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair like Lenalee had shown him, he'd been preparing for this day for so many years, "We found him the same night I brought you home, Lenalee knew it was him the second she seen him."

Allen chuckled gently, a memory of the woman resurfacing.

"Lena could always sniff out her husband, even if he tried to hide from her, she could always find him."

"Not like the baka was hard to find before, he was always so damn loud, dumbass wouldn't shut up even when I threatened to tear out his vocal chords."

Allen smiled gently, nodding in happy agreement, quietly taking a moment to study his husbands strong features. Even if they weren't married according to the human laws, they had still synchronized their heartbeats long ago, a sign to the other vampires that they were already forever taken.

That day was amongest the clearest of his memories.

"I missed you." He said again, this time his voice dropping into a sensual whisper.

Kanda lifted the younger's chin, his shinning silver irises a sight for sore eyes, one he'd been determined to see again.

But right now, all he wanted to see was his eyes sealed shut in pleasure.

There lips connected roughly as Kanda pulled his Moyashi into a searing kiss, the leftover flavour of blood instantly lighting both of their instinct's, urging them into the connection. Allen gave no fight or protest, melting like butter beneath his lovers larger frame, the blood soaked towels forgotten the moment they slipped off the bed, wetly slapping onto the floor.

Allen gave in hungrily to the kiss, his claws ripping the silken tie from the elder's ponytail, his fingers tangling themselves in his raven coloured strands. Kanda's lips where so soft he felt as if he were going insane, even with the harsh treatment, the bruising intensity. It was a familiar sensation, one that woke what was still dormant inside him, and to be pushed down by this man was suddenly the only thing he'd ever wanted.

The Moyashi hadn't realized just how much he'd missed Kanda, how much his body had missed him. His loins ached deeply for this, his lips tingling from the stimulation, and another certain area was speedily awakening to what was happening upstairs, yet all that mattered in the moment was making up for those ten years they'd been without one in other. Years that, yes, seemed so short compared to the lives they lived and the future they still had stretched out over another several centuries, but any sort of torture could express seconds as minutes or make days feel as long as years.

After all this time wasted playing hide and seek neither of them wanted to hold back any longer.

A low, deep, moan escaped the Moyashi as Kanda pushed him down on the bed, their lips never disconnecting, the elder crawling over the object of his desires with a predatory growl in response. He needed his Moyashi, to hear his sounds once again, to feel the heat of his skin beneath his own, to gaze down at him and take in the beauty and innocence of his bean like he'd ben dreaming of doing since the day he'd found him.

The sounds of hot breath filled the silent room as Kanda left his Moyashi's lips, leaving trails of dark blotchy love bites across the boys pale, seemingly fragile neck and collar, tiny sexy gasps pouring from his mouth as he becomes an undone mess amongst the sheets.

"Allen... Allen..." he mumbles, his hands sliding over the exposed skin of his lovers chest as he relentlessly ravishes the skin. His Moyashi's fingers where weaving through his hair, his hips jerking as Kanda brushed a most sensitive area, a sharp inhale of the older vampire's name following the movement.

"I... love you, Allen." The raven mumbled, nipping at his preys ear.

"I love you too... Yuu."

Knock, Knock

Both their bodies went rigid, their heads snapping to the locked door, both their eyes narrowed in anger at the interruption.

"Allen! Allen I know your in there, is Kanda hiding in there with you?!"

Slowly a grin spread over the white haired males face, just as a frown was spreading over his lovers lips.

"Fuck." Kanda cursed.

Without a doubt, both males knew, that voice belonged to Lavi Bookman.

"Lavi!" Allen called excitedly, any anger his instincts had told him to have obviously ignored for now.

"Oh no you don't, I at least want you marked." Growled the man above Allen, the boy having to time to react before Kanda's fangs where in him, the hard angry bite causing an odd mix of pain and pleasure that Allen hadn't felt in the longest time. Even though he grit his teeth through it, he was glad Kanda loved him enough to leave the mark that had healed, to recreate the scar's that had faded.

He almost laughed as he remembered where he'd placed Kanda's mark.

Neither of them where surprised when the door to the room flew off it's hinges, only to have Lavi rush in, stopping short as he took in their compromising position.

Allen and Lavi both felt their cheeks heat, the redheaded males jaw dropping in surprise. Seeing a vampire marking another was as bad as walking in on sex.

Kanda pulled his fangs from the Moyashi, grabbing one of the cleaner blood soaked towels from the floor to stop the bleeding.

"Grab me those bandages or get out Usagi." Kanda growled to the male in the doorway.

When Lavi didn't move the elder sighed, getting up and grabbing the bandages himself, pushing Lavi out the doorway before retrieving the unhinged door.

"Next time you interrupt us I'm ripping off your head." He calmly told his lovers blood brother.

And then he slammed the door into place.


End file.
